


Harry Potter & The Unliving Dimension

by Peralta_Garuntee (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Peralta_Garuntee
Summary: Nearly half a year after the death of Voldemort, Harry takes a holiday with Hermione and the Weasley's to New York. Whilst there, they get wrapped up in a battle between the local wizarding government and Death Eaters, wherein they encounter a mysterious boy who is part spider, a witch empowered by an Infinity Stone, and the Master of the Mystic Arts himself, Doctor Strange.After the battle, they are brought back to Hogwarts where Professor Mcgonagall (now Headmistress of Hogwarts) informs them that the Death Eaters are using ancient and forbidden magic which uses energy from the Unliving Dimension to resurrect Voldemort. Not wanting another wizarding war, Harry and his friends, along with Peter Parker and Wanda Maximoff, join the cause.





	Harry Potter & The Unliving Dimension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter and Peter Parker have eerily similar nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know the official Harry Potter and MCU timelines do not coincide at all. I don't care, neither do you. Also, I'm writing this before watching Avengers 4. This is based on my personal theory that everyone who got 'snapped' will come back. I won't confirm the death or lack thereof of anyone who wasn't 'snapped' or use them in this story just to be safe because I really don't want to rewrite this sucker.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

"....harry potter....the boy who lived...."

"HARRY!"

"What are you doing?!"

"I'll go with you"

"Not my daughter you bitch"

Too many voices.... Harry was in the Great Hall. He stood over Tom Riddle's body. It lay there as stiff as a board. His shadow grew. It grew and grew until it encompassed the entire hall. Harry was frozen to the spot as it stared down at him. The whole room was nothing but darkness. The floor beneath him vanished. He fell down an empty abyss, the air rushing through him. He fell and fell and fell with no end in sight.

"Harry!" a familiar voice said. It was coming from down below. It was faint, but Harry definitely knew that voice. He almost wanted to keep falling. Maybe he'd know who the voice was. He couldn't quite place it yet. If it just went off again.

"Harry, wake up!" another voice went. This was Ron. Harry woke suddenly. He was back in the Muggle hotel room. As Harry's sight slowly returned to him, he saw Ron sitting on his own bed, while George was still asleep on his own.

"Hey, Ron. Bad dream. That's all." Harry explained as he put his spectacles on.

"With you, it never is." Ron remarked. Harry chuckled. That dream hadn't scared him particularly, but that voice was still bugging him. It wasn't a strange voice. He knew it, he just couldn't quite put a face to it. It sounded like a young man, Harry's age. Perhaps it was another student at Hogwarts? He glanced at the clock and saw it was 7 in the morning. 

"How did you sleep?" Harry asked.

"Almost as bad as you. I hate the different time zones." Ron admitted. Harry felt a little better. He got out of bed and looked out the window. He had never been out of England before, so New York was a huge shock to him. Still, it was an incredible city. They had already been to the wizarding sights. An entire museum dedicated to the life and work of Newt Scamander was Harry's personal favorite. But today, at Arthur Weasley's insistence, they were going to look at the Muggle sights. When he turned back to the room, he saw George in his bed. He didn't look like he was sleeping too well himself. And this wasn't because of the time zones. He looked at Ron, who deduced Harry's question.

"He's been having nightmares for a while. Ever since.." Ron couldn't finish, but he didn't need to. Harry knew exactly what he was referring to. Even Harry didn't like thinking back to the Battle of Hogwarts.

"Do you think he's... you know, OK?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he's still a barrel of laughs. That's how he's dealt with everything bad. Laugh it off." Ron added.

There was a knock at the door. Since Harry was already standing, he went to open it. It was Ginny. And by the looks of her hair, she had just been in the shower. Harry tried his best not to picture that as Ginny looked just as uncomfortable meeting Harry behind the door as he felt.

"Hey, guys. We're going down for breakfast."

"OK. Sure." Harry said quickly, trying to avoid direct eye contact. Their relationship was in a very weird place. Which would be fine if either of them had any clue what the place was. Ginny nodded and left.

'Sure? That's the best you got?' scolded a voice in Harry's head. Harry shut the door in frustration and went to have a shower of his own.

* * *

"Mr. Stark... I don't feel so good."

Peter was back on Titan. He could feel himself dying. It wasn't painful physically, but his brain was in utter chaos. His Spider Sense was screaming for him to do something, but he was powerless to stop this. It made him feel very sick. He walked towards Tony as quickly as his body would allow. But his knees couldn't handle his own weight. He grabbed onto Tony for support, but he could feel his body fading away.

"I don't want to go... I don't want to go, Mr. Stark, please." He blurted desperately as Tony set him against the ground. But this time, Peter didn't rest upon the rocky surface. He fell. He was no longer fading away, he was just falling. He couldn't see anything. Just pitch black. But he could still feel that was falling. He shots his webs in every direction, but they hit nothing. He couldn't even see a light at the bottom. Then...

"With great power..." someone started. It was faint, but Peter knew the voice immediately. It was Uncle Ben.

The moment this realization hit him, he woke up. Sweating and panting like he had just run a marathon, Peter gathered himself. He couldn't hear anything in the apartment, so he hadn't woken Aunt May up. He looked at his phone. 7 in the morning. He was meant to go into Manhattan with his Aunt May later in the day. He was tempted to go back to sleep. But even if he wanted to, Peter knew that he couldn't. He got up and walked into the living room. There he saw a suitcase on the table. It had been there for a few months now. Peter opened it, already knowing what was inside. It was the Iron Spider suit. With a note on it:

Tony would have wanted you to keep this.

Pepper x.

Peter took the suit in his hands. It felt light, considering it was made entirely of metal. Though perhaps that was just Peter's super strength. Peter looked into the eyes. He saw his own reflection in them. He looked pale. As Peter held the suit in his hands, he felt a small tingle in the back of his neck. Aunt May was watching him from the kitchen.

"Sorry for waking you." He said plainly.

"You didn't. I've been up about 15 minutes." Aunt May corrected. "You know, there's a gang of robbers who have been stealing from the small shops round the neighborhood. I'm sure a certain someone could teach them a lesson."

Peter smiled. Ever since he returned from Space and the now named 'Mass Disappearance' incident, Aunt May had been terribly supportive of Peter's 'other life' as she called it. But Peter felt the opposite. He hadn't put the suit on since going to space, and he didn't feel any inclination to.

"He'd be proud of you either way." Aunt May finished before going back to her own bedroom. Peter looked behind him. The window was open. Peter walked towards it. But he felt no urge to leap out of it. To swing through the streets saving people. Perhaps Spider-Man was just a distraction in the end. The world was safe. The Avengers saved the universe. And Spider-Man... who needed Spider-Man?

Peter put the suit back in the case and shut it. He went back to his bedroom, and then he remembered the nightmare. And Uncle Ben's words. Perhaps it was Peter telling himself he needed to use his power for good. That he was slacking off. But he promised Aunt May he'd go with her to Manhattan. He opened the case again. The suit looked as good as new. Still shiny and in perfect condition despite the damage inflicted on it back on Titan. He took the suit and put it in his backpack.

"With great power comes great responsibility." Peter said to himself.

 


End file.
